Chances
by Megzombie22
Summary: Drarry one-shot. Draco finds Harry drunk at the Leaky Cauldron and decides to help his arc enemy home. Little did he know, it was exactly where the Senior Auror wants the Malfoy Heir to be. Rated M for adult content and language. Boy on boy, lots of fluff.


Author's Note; Hi Hi! I hope you enjoy this story, because I enjoyed writing it. I shouldn't have to say this, but I am NOT J.K. Rowling. Like at all. If I was, I would not be broke, or living with my parents. 0.o. I do not own a bit of anything that fabulous woman has written, and certainly not these characters.

This is my first attempt at a story like this, so please feel free to drop some constructive criticism in the comments and such. I am a novice writer, and as such I will take all the suggestions I can get to improve. No hate please!

This is a guy on guy story. THERE IS GAY SEX UP IN THIS STORY GUYS. Just thought I'd clarify this for any who are lost, because I do not want anyone to be upset because they clicked on the wrong story.

I put it in the description, but in case it didn't quite register, this is a Drarry story. If you don't like Drarry.. What the mint chocolate chip are you doing reading this? Go back to the other stories you non Drarry liking noodle!

I will label the beginning of the lemon scenes and their ending if you still want to read this, but need to skip the.. juicy stuff.. feel free to do so. I will not judge you...too much.

Thank you, that is all. Enjoy the steaminess. :)

* * *

"Potter!" His head snapped up at the sound of his name and looked around confused until his eyes landed on a familiar tall blonde walking in his direction. Was that who he thought it was? Surely he couldn't be that lucky, he must be a bit more pissed than he thought. A moment later he was proven correct however as the man in question sat down beside him at the bar.

"Er, Malfoy?" He asked quizzically, turning towards the blond, almost falling out of his seat in the process.

"Merlin, Potter, I know they said the divorce between you and the Weasel was harsh, but I didn't quite expect you too be this bad off." It took a moment for his words to truly sink in, before he let out a bark of laughter. The blond raised his eyebrows in question as Harry reached inside his robes for a minor sobriety potion. He downed it and rubbed his eyes as the sudden temporary clarity hit him.

"I'm not surprised you would believe the Daily Prophet about mine and Gin's separation, but come on Draco, you honestly believe after all I've been through, a _divorce_ would be the thing that sends me over the edge? Especially since we had already been separated for over a year." The amusement in his green eyes was evident, and a slow grin spread across the Slytherin's face.

"So you're not here drinking yourself to death over the loss of Little Red then?" He shook his head, laughter still under his breath as he sent a lopsided grin towards his former arc enemy.

"We've been working in the same building for five years now. We see each other every day. I come here to drink each time I receive a new scar to add to the growing numbers while on the job. I thought I mentioned that once?"

The blond nodded thoughtfully, eyeing him curiously for a moment. "What happened this time then?" His grin faltered slightly, and he rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh you know, protecting the public from bad guys, taking down said bad guys. You know the drill, blazing glory and all that. It seems after the new Dark Arts Prevention Act was passed there have been a lot more violent actions towards the Ministry, myself in particular. Regardless of how many times I very openly objected the damned thing." He told him, shrugging noncommittally. He quickly downed the rest of his drink, tossing a few galleons on the counter before he stood.

"You were attacked? For something that wasn't even under your control?" The Malfoy Heir demanded angrily. Harry's eyebrows shot up as he regarded the man before him.

"I dunno if you've quite noticed but I'm only popular on one side. Well, most of the time. Even on the winning side I'm basically expected to be perfect. Anything wrong that could possibly happen is my doing, apparently. Regardless of which department is responsible." He said with a snort, rolling his eyes.

Grey eyes flickered to his hidden forearm. "I've noticed. I'm not exactly popular with either side. It was your vouching for me after the war that allowed my mother and I to show our faces in public at all, and myself to find a job." He told him after a moment. He flinched when the the 'Savior' put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"It was the least I could do. You and your mother were forced into your roles, and if it wasn't for her, I most likely wouldn't have won." His eyes shot up and searched emerald for any sign of deceit. Finding none, he nodded. Harry grinned widely, the minor sobriety potion losing its edge slightly. "Besides, ever since you stopped caring about being the perfect little Pureblood Heir, I find you to be much less of a prat than I originally thought. I'm glad we can be civil nowadays. Maybe, dare I say it, even a friend if you'd like." The shock was evident in the man's face and Harry couldn't help but let out another laugh as he made his way out of the Leaky Cauldron.

He swayed slightly as he took a step outside, only to be steadied by the blond. "Potter." The concern that flickered across the normally emotionless silver orbs caused him to pause in surprise, and a small amount of smugness. "Are you going to be able to make it home? You look absolutely pissed." He thought about it for a moment and sighed.

"I wasn't planning on apparating. I was just going to head over to George's shop to sleep it off." A sudden idea hit him and he couldn't help but ask, "Unless of course you know where my house is?" He found himself grinning cheekily. Malfoy blushed furiously and moved to help him towards the apparation point.

"My mother is still a Black, you know. Once the Fidelius Charm was taken off, she remembered where it was. Even I have vague memories of going there as a child when my great aunt Walbura was still alive." He shivered at the memory of the awful woman.

Harry for his part looked equally as disturbed at the thought of visiting his home when his godfather's mother was still alive, he had only just recently been able to get rid of her bitch of a portrait. It had only taken about three years, after all. He chuckled at the memories of all of the heated shouting matches, and various attempts to destroy the damned thing.

"Did you know that portraits can actually feel pain if you cause enough damage to them?" He asked the blond conversationally, almost as though he were simply talking about the weather. Said blond simply arched an eyebrow, his mouth twitching into a half grin as he realized the comment wasn't entirely random.

"No I did not, are you ready to go?" The raven haired man grinned cheekily down at the now blushing Draco, his bright emerald eyes glowing with mischief as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"With you? My Slytherin Prince?" He clutched his chest in mock swoon. The blushing former Slytherin's heart skipped a beat at the sound of him calling Draco 'His' anything. He brushed it off quickly, rolled his eyes and gestured for him to come closer so they could apparate away.

"Just get over here you git, I have better things to do than to play with drunk Boy Saviors." He told him pompously, attempting to cover up his embarrassment with faux arrogance. Judging by the shit eating grin said Savior now wore, he suspected it did not work very well.

Harry prowled towards his former enemy in an almost predator- like fashion, causing the blond to stiffen. He wrapped his arm around the slightly shorter man's waist and leaned in close, his mouth a mere centimeter away from the sensitive area of Draco's ear lobe. The words that were whispered in that damned husky voice sent shivers down his pale co-worker's spine.

"Of course, love, anything for you, _y__our majesty.."_ A small whimper escaped his mouth involuntarily, and he quickly apparated them away. They landed across the street from the Black's ancestral home, and he practically dragged the taller man to the door, attempting to hide his slight arousal.

Emerald eyes watched the blond with a smug grin as they entered the now exceptionally less dreary Grimmuald Place. He had it redecorated immediately after the war, the color scheme and furnishings the exact opposite of what it had been. The previous black, with a touch of grey, and more black theme was now a tasteful array of light earthy tones. The old and priceless furniture was replaced by comfortable muggle style leather couches and chairs, and light wood tables. He even had a refrigerator, coffee maker, and microwave, much to Arthur's delight, and Kreacher's confusion. A few coats of paint, new hard wood floor, a few rugs and the place was good as new. He also felt the many Black ancestors rolling around in their graves over the 'disgrace' of the Black ancestral home would give Sirius some amusement in the afterlife.

Draco looked around in surprise at the lack of 'death feeling' as he had called it as a child. It looked completely different, comfortable even. Not that he would admit such a thing of his supposed enemy's home of course. Potter already looked smug enough from his own traitorous body's reaction to his earlier words. He could still hear the delicious way the word 'love' had just rolled off his tongue. He suppressed another shutter, and took a calming breath.

Before he could offer any sort of goodbye, he heard a, "Wait here." Before watching the Boy-Who-Lived walk down the hall towards what he assumed was the bathroom. He did _not_ watch the toned arse of said man as he walked away, thank-you-very-much.

Fighting the blush threatening to spread across his cheeks, he waited only a few moments before his somewhat host came back. Harry sent a wink towards the curious looking blond, popped the top off of what the Potions Master recognized as a permanent sobriety potion, and downed it.

"Eck, bloody hate those things. I suppose it's a small price to pay for skipping a hangover though." He looked thoughtful for a moment before emerald eyes locked onto silver. The sexual tension from earlier returned in full force, and it took every ounce of pureblood training he had not to lick his lips. He could barely hold the gaze of the now sober Harry bloody Potter, especially when said Harry bloody Potter was looking at him with that devilishly sexy, hungry expression. Though his pride kept him from looking away, they stood in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"I have wanted to get you alone for quite some time, Draco. Would you like to stay for a while?" He asked silkily. Not knowing what exactly to say to this, the Malfoy Heir simply nodded, causing the Potter Lord to smirk in satisfaction.

Harry was the first to move of course, his eyes never wavering from the other man's. He had seen the way Draco watched him at times while they worked together, he knew the attraction was there and it was beyond mutual. The urge to thoroughly snog the blond, and fuck him into his matress had always been strong, even in school. Now though, they were both adults, single.. And alone. It was pure luck he had met him at the pub so soon after the divorce was made final. Not to mention he now basically had the man's consent. His gaze turned predatory, as he stalked towards his prey..

Meanwhile, said prey was internally freaking the hell out. Was he misreading the situation? Should he say something? He began mentally checking off the things happeneing at the moment in his mind. Harry Potter just invited him, Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, ex Death Eater, to stay there, in his home for an unknown length of time. Check. He was alone with Harry Potter in said Harry Potter's home. Check. Harry Potter had flirted with him, repeatedly. Check. Harry Potter was looking at his as a wolf would a lamb. Check. Harry Potter was walking closer towards him and he was frozen as a deer in headlights. Check. Yup. There was only one explanation.

He was obviously dreaming. A very vivid, and fantastic dream, but a dream nevertheless.

Before he could process anything else, he found himself pinned to the wall being snogged within an inch of his life, his arse being grabbed and an equally hard erection rubbing against his own through their trousers. Heat spread across their entire bodies, heading south and causing them both to pant with need.

Draco gasped suddenly as he felt Harry's fingers grace his entrance through his thin designer jeans. Harry instantly took the opportunity to thoroughly plunge his tongue into the blond's mouth. The former Slytherin let out a muffled moan, running his hands over the deliciously toned and muscled back of the Senior Auror. They continued this way for a few moments, their bodies reacting instantly to one another until the taller of the two lifted the other off the floor, cupping his arse tighter. The blond let out a highly dignified yelp before wrapping his legs around his waist.

Harry carried Draco up three flights of stairs, snogging, sucking and licking every inch of pale skin he could access in the process. Before either of them knew it they had burst into the master bedroom, stripping away each other's clothes as they went. Once their shirts were disposed of, Harry tossed the blond down onto his bed, climbing on top of him. He showered his new lover with kisses, starting with his mouth, leading down the side of his jaw, down his neck and onto his chest. He stopped to nibble on one of his nipples, causing the Slytherin Prince to arch his back and moan, his pale fingers sliding through messy raven locks.

"Harry.." His name being said with such passion and lust laced throughout it made him groan as a spike of pleasure shot down his body towards a certain.. Area. He continued to torment him with kisses until he came to the area just before the top of his trousers. Without pause, he used wandless magic to undo them and slide them down well toned legs, tossing them aside. He eyed the erection that was now straining through the fabric of a very nice pair of silk boxers, causing the blond to blush and swallow nervously.

-_begin lemon_-

With agonizing slowness, he peeled away the garment until the hard, veiny flesh was revealed for all to see. It stood straight up, twitching slightly with anticipation. Harry licked his lips, taking in the sight with hungry eyes.

"Beautiful..." The Slytherin's blush deepened and he opened his mouth to protest, only to be cut off as the Boy-Who-Lived wasted no time in exploring this newly revealed area.

Harry leaned forward, his tongue quickly darting out to lick the tip of Draco's cock. The blond arched off the bed, an almost desperate cry flying from his lips. He teased him for a few moments, wrapping his hand around the base of the hard member, fondling the well groomed sack with gentle hands, his tongue licking at various sensitive areas around the tip, and shaft. Every so often he would take the entirety of his cock within his mouth, all the way down his throat only to pull back, furthering the torment.

"Fuck, Harry.. _please..."_ The Senior Auror groaned and immediately obliged, taking the spit sickened member in his mouth once more and began vigorously sucking away, his hands massaging the area around Draco's entrance. The sight that greeted him as he looked up towards his lover was breathtaking. The Malfoy Heir was writhing beneath him, moaning like a wanton whore, gripping the emerald sheets in desperation. His lovely pale skin was flushed from the heat of his need. He soon began moving his hips upwards in sync with the Potter Lord's bobbing head, practically fucking Harry's face. Not that he minded.

Harry paused to slather his fingers with saliva before slowly inserting in into Draco's waiting asshole, causing a harsh gasp to sound from the surprised blond, and his fingers to be clenched down upon. He shushed him soothingly, telling him to relax, and that he was going to take very good care of him. As soon as he felt the muscles relax around him he went back to work.

He soon found a rhythm with fucking the blond's arse with his finger, while taking the entirety of his cock into his mouth. After a while he changed it to two fingers, and then three. He felt his lover's legs trembling beneath him and knew he was close to exploding, so he sped up, causing his lover to scream out.

"Ah, Harry! Harry! Fuck! Ah, ah! I- I'm going to! I can't- Ahh!" Pale hands gripped the bedsheets harder as he thrust upwards, into Harry's mouth. Relaxing his throat, Harry made sure to take every last drop his lover had to offer, before slowly removing his fingers. The beautifully well toned body twitched from the aftermath of the powerful orgasm, and he groaned from the loss of Harry's fingers and his warm mouth.

Harry chuckled as he stood, discarding his jeans and boxers. "No worries love, I'm not even close to being finished with you yet." The blond bit his lip and eyed the surprisingly large cock that freed itself from Harry's jeans. Smirking, the raven haired man climbed back onto the bed, claiming Draco's swollen lips once more while his hands roamed every inch of smooth pale skin with renewed vigor. He whispered praises and compliments into the moaning man's ear, leaving trails of kisses and bites down his neck and shoulder.

It wasn't long before he was being poked by a newly hardened member, signifying his lover's arousal once more. Harry grinned, and wandlessly summoned the bottle of lube from one of his drawers. He slathered his fingers with it and began working on prepping the blond for his rather large package. He hissed out in pleasure as the saucy little minx began writhing his hips, fucking Harry's fingers. The mischievous glint shinning behind grey eyes told him he knew exactly what he was doing to the Boy Savior.

He removed his fingers from Draco's hot channel and began rubbing the lube over his throbbing cock. He looked directly into his partner's silver eyes as he pushed his legs open, practically bending said man in half and lined himself up with the fully revealed entrance. They both gasped in pleasure as Harry slid the tip of his cock passed the outer ring. He paused for a moment until he felt the muscles relax around him, and continued forward until he was fully sheathed inside of his lover's tight arse.

"Fuck, Draco, you're so fucking tight." Harry hissed out, causing Draco to moan softly, and shiver beneath his weight. After a few moments, he slowly moved his hips, sliding his cock fully out, watching as he plunged it forward once more. The blond screamed out, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. They moved at a slow pace for what felt like an eternity, Harry teasing a certain spot a few times before Draco began moving his hips in sync with his, forcing him to hit the sensitive area each time. It didn't take long before he was desperatly crying out,

"Fuck me Harry! Please, _fuck me!" _The Senior Auror groaned, not needing to be asked twice. He placed his hands on either side of his lover's body and slammed his hips forward as hard as he could. The blond was writhing beneath him, screaming out various profanities, leaving long bloody red marks all along his back as Harry set a brutal pace, fucking him into the matress with wantless abandon.

Never in his life had Harry thought himself a screamer, but here he was, fucking the Magic out of his former enemy, snogging him sensless, both of them moaning and screaming out louder than either had ever done before with anyone else. It was absolutely bloody fantastic.

He felt himself getting close and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it back any longer. "Ah, fuck Draco! I-I'm gonna cum.." The blond wrapped his legs around Harry's legs, holding him closer, and adding momentum behind his hard thrusts.

"Yes! I want your cum, Harry! Fill my little asshole up, please!" Fuck. He _definitely_ did not need to be told twice. He slammed himself forward a few more times before he felt himself explode inside the other man's arse. They both cried out in pleasure, each other's names flying from their mouths.

Harry groaned and collapsed beside his lover, both of them panting heavily. He smiled over at the thoroughly fucked blond and was startled to see a hint of insecurity in the silver orbs. He reached over and grasped the side of the pale man's face, silencing any doubts he may have with one, simple word, "Mine." Before claiming his lips once more.

The blond yelped with surprise as he was suddenly flipped over, his face pushed down into the pillow and his arse sticking up in the air. His shoulder was being bitten harder than before, leaving a lovely red mark on his porcelain skin. Feeling satisfied with his handywork so far, Harry went to work, shoving his tongue deep inside the lovely pink hole he had just filled with his own salty juices.

Draco himself was in heaven. He loved being handled roughly like this. The word 'mine' was still echoing throughout his lust filled brain. The fact that his Harry, yes, _his_ Harry, was already ready for another round was sending him into a whole new level of pleasure. He himself was also able to go for quite some time, and it made him very happy his new lover was as well.

Once Harry was finished licking up his own mess, he placed himself once again at Draco's entrance, his emerald eyes meeting silvery grey as he gripped the man's pale hips hard, plunging his cock back inside. It was very soon discovered that this was the blond's favored position thus far, much to the pleasure and satisfaction of Harry, as he loved the blond's arse more than was likely accepted by normal standards.

-_end lemon_-

Much later, and quite a few new curse words learned, they came together once more before collapsing beside each other. A few wandless spells and they were both cleaned up, satisfied, and exceptionally tired. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him close, burying his face into the blond's shoulder.

Said blond happily relaxed into the raven haired Auror's embrace. He was soon carried into very pleasant dreams by the sound of his lover's breathing and the warmth from his nude form, a small smile on his lips as he slept.

* * *

Draco was the first to wake out of the two, being used to waking early for work. He smiled as the memories of the night before came back to him. He was currently laying on his stomach, his arm splayed across the toned waist of his lover, and his head using the scarred chest as a pillow. He propped himself up and studied the man laying on his back before him. He frowned at the sight of the many scars littering the skin that was visible, tracing each one lightly with his fingers. Some were old, some were newer, such as the red line that was spread across his sleeping lover's shoulder, indicating how recently it had been healed

The Boy Who Lived had always been attractive, if not a bit small for his age, but perfect nonetheless. He remembered vividly how noticeable that fact had become as they both aged, each new school year saw more and more changes to his physique. Tall, tan skin, dark hair, beautiful emerald eyes, soft lips, lightly muscled body, firm arse, well endowed...

He felt his own cock twitch at the thought of just how well endowed the man really was, his arse was still sore but it was a very pleasant soreness. He had learned early on he was a sexual submissive, and Harry was absolutley perfect in this department. Just the right amount of roughness and just enough gentleness.

-_begin lemon_-

He licked his lips and shifted off of to the side, pulling the cover down, revealing the semi hard cock. Grinning mischievously, he settled himself in between Harry's legs and began slowly jerking him off. He was happy to feel it begin to harden quickly and ran his tongue up and down the shaft, pausing to suck on the fortunately well groomed sack, massaging them lightly. He continued to play with Harry's balls, and stroke his cock until the tanned body began writhing beneath him. Eventually lustful emerald eyes flew open and settled onto grey. A few more strokes, and he began focusing on the now fully hardened erection.

He sucked on the tip, running his tongue over his hole, licking up the pre cum that leaked out. Harry groaned, causing the blond to smirk up at him. Without warning, he took the entirety of the large cock into his mouth and down his throat. The raven haired man bucked his hips on impulse and cried out.

"Oh Merlin. Fuck, Draco! Oh, just like that love, just like that." Long fingers laced through platinum hair. Harry lost himself to the warmth and impossibly skilled tongue of his lover as said man began a brutally quick pace, bobbing his head up and down on the large, thick cock. No one had ever been able to take his length like this, he was practically in heaven.

His legs soon started to shake, his grip tightening on the soft blond locks. "Ah! Ah, fuck! Oh, Draco, I-I can't, I'm going to.. S-Shit!" He unconsciously pushed Draco's head down as his hips bucked involuntarily. His vision blurred as he exploded down his lover's throat, and he swore he even saw stars.

He lay there for a few moments, his breathing ragged, waiting for his brain to come back to the world of the living. As he gathered himself, the first thing he noticed was an exceptionally pleased Draco Malfoy smirking up at him, a small trail of cum dripping down his chin. In a flash, he had the blond by the neck, tilting his head to the side so he could lick it off. The reaction to being handled so roughly by the neck was instantaneous, and very pleasing to the dominant man.

Draco moaned loudly, straddling his lap, demanding attention to his painfully hard cock, and empty arse. Harry growled and tightened his grip around the blond's neck, wandlessly summoning the bottle of lube and slickening his cock. He lined it up with Draco's waiting asshole, but before he could slowly begin slide inside, the blond immediately impaled himself roughly.

Both men cried out in pleasure. "Fuck me, Harry. Just like this. Oh, please, choke me and fuck me!" Without hesitation the Senior Auror sat up completely, his knees bent for maximum leverage, and wrapped one arm around the blond to keep him in place. Keeping a firm grip around his pale neck, he then slammed his cock upwards several times, over and over in quick succession. Pale fingers wrapped themselves tightly around Harry's wrist, nails digging slightly into his flesh.

They kept the same brutal pace, the hold around Draco's neck loosening and tightening periodically, Harry watching with immense pleasure the different reactions he could get out of the blond. It seemed Draco was not only a sexual submissive, but an amazingly kinky lover. Harry was overjoyed at this, as his own tastes seemed to match perfectly with the other man's.

-_end lemon_-

They eventually finished together, and Harry carried the satisfied blond into the bathroom so they could shower together. He gently washed his new lover thoroughly, enjoying the way he allowed him to handle him both roughly and gently. Draco was truly a perfect submissive, and they needed to rewash themselves a number of times before they finally exited the shower.

Harry made both of them breakfast, and they spent the rest of the day spending time together. The entire house now held various memories of a certain blond's pale arse, and Harry was pleased to add to the Black Family's torment in the Afterlife. He was sure his Godfather was having a damn good time tormenting them all.

The day ended almost regretfully, but they both had to work the next day and Draco needed his clothes. He didn't mention it, but the insecure blond was worried Harry was going to forget about him, or pretend they weren't together in front of his friends, and coworkers. The thought of hiding their relationship deeply saddened him, but he did understand. He was forever tainted by his past.

Harry however was having none of it. The second he saw Draco the next morning he smiled brightly, and planted a toe curling kiss on the blond's mouth in full view of the rest of the Ministry workers. They earned several gasps, and yells of outrage, but the Boy Who Lived couldn't have cared less. He had his Hogwarts crush, and he would be dammed if he'd let the public ruin it.

They both made plans to see each other as often as possible, spending every spare moment they had in one another's company. They also made a game out of each making the most elaborate romantic gestures, and competing over who could take the other to the most expensive places for dates. It was a continuous problem for both the Auror Department and their personal Potions Department to have to clean up various magical charms leftover form the two grown men's antics, much to their friends' amusement.

It turned out that neither Hermione or Ron were at all surprised by their sudden relationship, as both had already known about their friend's secret love, and were completely supportive and happy for both of them. Even Ginny was happy for them, as she had recently come out with her relationship with Luna. Though Mrs. Weasley had been less than pleased about her children's and surrogate child's choices, she eventually conceded after seeing how happy the four of them were.

After a number of Howlers, the two men had to eventually settle down their elaborate schemes to outdo the other when it came to romantic gestures. Even if it took a little over a year for them to finally give in to their bosses on the matter. It had also taken the combined effort of Harry's friends, and Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson to convince them both to tone it down after a live unicorn fowl had carried a basket of chocolates to Harry in the middle of an important international meeting, and both the American and French Aurors had been less than amused.

Before either of them knew it, two years had gone by, and they couldn't have been happier. Draco had moved into the newly redecorated Grimmauld after only a few months of them dating, and the entire space spoke of both men's personalities equally. It was currently decorated in elaborate Yule decorations, curtesy of Draco, and Narcissa, who had made it her mission in life to turn one of her childhood homes into the exact opposite of what it had been. Even though Harry had thought he already did as much, the Lady Malfoy would not take no for an answer. The results had been fantastic of course, and still kept the comfortable feeling they both loved, while giving the former Black ancestors the finger. He loved it.

Harry had roped both Narcissa and Pansy into helping him pick out a ring for Draco so he could propose. The two women had been overjoyed and immediately began helping him go through the many Potter heirlooms to find something suitable. It took about a week, but they had finally decided on a beautiful silver band, with a fire opal in the middle. The stone was surrounded by an ornate dragon that breathed non-harmful fire when their betrothed was in any sort of danger, and would every now and then adjust itself around the stone, or around the band. It was wonderfully crafted, and had belonged to one of the first of his ancestors to marry another man, making it even more of a statement.

Yule was approaching soon, and he worked with both the Weasleys and Draco's friends and mother to set up the most elaborate and perfect setup so he could propose. Little did the Potter Lord know, a certain blond was doing the exact same thing, only he was doing it in their home, while Harry was setting things up outside the Weasley home in one of the more secluded glades. The rest of their families knew about the two working behind the other's back, but said nothing. They wanted to see how things would play out.

Sure enough, the day of they both went to the Weasleys as they normally did and exchanged gifts. They laughed and played games together, gorging on Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking until they couldn't anymore. After they were finished, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to the area he had set up the day before. Once they reached the clearing the blond froze.

The entire area had been elaborately decorated. The trees around them were lit up by hundreds of fairy lights, and had been charmed to look as though they were made of crystal, and a small arrangement of instruments were playing a soft melody in the corner. There was a small table in the middle, with a bouquet of bright red roses arranged in a crystal vase, and a bottle of champagne sitting atop the delicate white tablecloth. The ground was decorated with a path of rose petals leading to the table, and there seemed to be a large number of warming charms surrounding the area, making it a lovely and comfortable atmosphere.

The second Harry got down on one knee, Draco began crying and laughing at the same time. He was beyond happy that Harry wanted to marry him, but he was also laughing because he too had planned to propose that night! When he explained the reasoning behind his laughter, he joined his new fiancé and they were soon laying on the leaf covered ground. Their laughter soon turned into a snog session, and the snog session turned into much more..

Hours later, and a number of cleansing charms, they made their way back to the Weasley's to say their goodbyes and to scold everyone for keeping such a thing from them. The others simply smirked and laughed at the two of them, and bid them goodbye. They left to go and see Draco's setup next, the blond insisting on proposing as well.

When they got back home, Draco lead them both out into the back garden, and Harry had to bite down the laughter that threatened to escape his mouth. The elaborate blond had decided to go completely all out for such an important occasion. Which meant that he had transformed their garden into something that looked like it had been take out of a Greek Mythology book.

The grass, flowers, trees, and everything in between had been charmed to look as though it was made of pure gold. There were hundreds of floating crystals in the air above them and surrounding them, and he had added a gigantic fountain that looked as if it were made of marble. Knowing Draco, it likely was. There was also a large solid gold piano playing a soft tune in the corner, and several dozen fairy lights floating around the fountain, and along the entire garden providing them light.

Draco smirked, and pulled the gaping wizard over to the fountain. He had barely been on his knee more than a few moments before Harry was gathering his fiancé into his arms and snogging him senseless. Once again, they spent a good few hours in the enchanted garden until they finally pulled their clothes back on and made their way upstairs.

Later that night, the raven haired man was laying awake in bed, grinning like an idiot, and looking down at the sliver and emerald band he now wore on his finger. He couldn't have been happier with the way things had turned out. Sure his marriage with Ginny had failed miserably, but it had been both of them who were to blame. They were just young, wishing for a family, and believed at the time that things could go back to the way they were before. They had been wrong, but now.. now they both had someone in their lives they loved unconditionally.

He fell asleep with his new fiancé on his chest, the warmth from his body, and the steady sound of his breathing lulling him into a deep sleep, a small smile on his lips. It was the beginning of a long, and amazing rest of their lives, and he couldn't wait to have a family with the blond, whether it be by potion, or by adoption, he didn't care. The Boy Who Lived was happy, his friends and family were happy, he had the love of his life, and all was well.


End file.
